


Complicated love [Jikook]

by Coffeeaddictedarmy



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Bad Writing, Coming Out, Confused Jeon Jungkook, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, Getting Together, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Humor, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook Is a Sweetheart, M/M, Non AU, Park Jimin (BTS) Is a Sweetheart, Park Jimin (BTS) Is a Tease, Past Abuse, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 13,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeeaddictedarmy/pseuds/Coffeeaddictedarmy
Summary: Jimin has been having feelings for Jungkook for a long time. Jungkook only starts to relise his own feelings now.But how will this work out when there in a worldwide famous band?





	1. One

Jungkook pov

I’m lying on my bed looking at the ceiling. I don’t get why I’m still awake… It’s been a very busy day.

Jimin did so well in dance practise. And his voice while singing, I will never get enough of that angelic voice.

My heart skips a beat while thinking about Jimin.

Why am I always thinking about Jimin?

I close my eyes and try to sleep.

Suddenly I wake up in fear, my eyes fill with tears. I don’t remember my dream, but I know for sure that I don’t want to experience that again.

A flash illuminates my room, followed by a loud bang.

Tears stream down my cheeks. Normally I’m never afraid of storms, but now I can’t stop shaking.

I don’t want to be alone anymore. But I wouldn’t know who to wake up. After some short thinking, I decided to go to Jimin.

I choose Jimin, not only because I would like that the most. I just know he wouldn’t have a problem with me waking him up.

I mean, he wouldn’t have a problem with any of the members waking him up.

* * *

Jimin pov

I wake up by a soft knock on my door. I’m too tired to give any response.

My door opens. “Hyung?” says the most beautiful voice softly.

My hearts starts beating faster now I know that Jungkook is in my room. Dammit, Jimin, hold yourself together.

“Jungkook?”

“C-can I… M-m-may I…”

“Oh, no, Jungkook, are you okay?”

I jump out of my bed, and wrap my arm around him. I have no idea why I just did that. But luckily he does the same.

I’ve had feelings for Jungkook for longer than a year. And here am I standing, in the middle of my room, with Jungkook in my arms, at midnight.  
I’m doing my best not to freak out.

Tears roll down his cheeks, but he doesn’t make any sound. After around five minutes, I let him go.

I take some tissues of my side table, and give them to Jungkook.

I sit down on my bed. “What’s going on, Kookie?”

“I don’t know… I… I had a bad dream.. I don’t remember what it was about. I suddenly woke up in fear and very sad.. I’m never afraid of storms, but this time it really scared me. Sorry for waking you up for this.”

“I doesn’t matter. I was already awake anyway. You can always wake me up for anything.”

“Thanks”

Jungkook walks slowly to the door. When he reaches, he turns around. It looks like he’s about to say something. But he doesn’t.

“You can stay if you want. It’s already late” where tf did I find the courage to say that.

But when I see the smile appear on Jungkooks face, I’m glad I said that.

“If you don’t mind” he answers.

Of course I don’t mind. “No, I don’t”

I lay down in my bed, Jungkook lays himself next to me. He is almost immediately asleep.

I’m so happy he’s asleep. He looked so sad. It really hurt me to see him like that. I wish that I could take away all his sadness.

Now that I’m lying next to him, I don’t know how much longer I’m going to be able to contain my feelings.


	2. Two

Jungkook pov

 

I wake up by the light falling into the room. I        open my heart.

 

Jimin is lying next to me. Our faces are very close to each other. I noticed that my arm is wrapped around his body. I can remove my arm, but I don’t. It’s surprisingly comfortable.

 

After a while, Jimin starts to open his eyes. I started panicking, should I remove my arm? Forget about it, he’s already awake.

 

“S-sorry” I say while removing my arm fast.

 

Jimin turns himself on his back. I notice that his face is red. I put my hand on his forehead.

 

“Jimin-Hyung are you sick? You’re glowing.”

 

“No, I’m okay.”

 

I turn myself on my back. I probably should go back to my room. But I’m not awake enough to stand up.

 

I hear a phone alarm going of in the distance. It doesn’t stop? Why doesn’t anyone putt it of? Maybe Tae is sleeping trough his alarm?

 

“JEON JUNGKOOK!!” Yoongi scream. That’s when realization hits me. It’s my phone that I left in my room. “Shit”

 

I dasi run run run to my room. While running, I bump into Taehyung. Yoongi is about to enter my room, when I past him. I quickly putt of my alarm.

 

“If you wake me up one more time by your stupid alarm, you’re dead. Why do you even have to have a alarm? Where were you anyways?”

 

“I’m sorry, Yoongi-Hyung”

 

Yoongi walks away. I walk inside my room. I have a weird feeling inside my stomach. Not a sick feeling, a fun feeling… strange.

 

I wash myself and put on some clothes. Jin is probably already working on breakfast, maybe I can help him a little.

 

I enter the kitchen. And just like I thought is Jin making breakfast, and it smells amazing.

 

“Jungkook, can you set the table?” I do what he asked.

 

“Why so quit? Did you sleep bad?” why does he have to ask me that?

 

I can’t just say that I slept in Jimins room. Or can I? I’m not ashamed or anything. But it was such a happy moment that I king of want to keep it for myself.

 

“Jungkook?”

 

“Oh sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.”

 

“Did you sleep well?”

 

“Mhm”

 

“Where are you with your head”

 

“Nowhere” I answer maybe a little too fast.

 

“Yeah, and I’m supposed to believe that?”

 

“Believe what?” Taehyung asks as he walks inside the kitchen.

 

“Shhh, you don’t even know what we were talking about” is my reaction.

 

“Than what were you talking about?” Jimin asks while walking inside. I start to blush.

 

“Nothing in particular”


	3. Tree

Jimin pov

 

The first thing I see when I wake up is Jungkook’s handsome face. He’s already awake, and looking at me. I turn myself on my back. I’m blushing like crazy, and I know it would get worse if I stay looking at him.

 

After I turned myself, Jungkook removes his arm. I didn’t even notice his arm was around my waste before he removed it. But I already miss it.

 

“S-sorry” Why is he apologizing, he didn’t do anything wrong, right? He’s probably talking about his arm. But I didn’t even mind that. I liked it. But I don’t say anything.

 

I feel him place a hand on my head. My heart starts beating on a very fast rate.

 

“Jiminie-Hyung, are you sick? You’re glowing.”

 

I’m not glowing, I’m blushing. But I don’t say that out lout. That would give away everything.

 

“No, I’m okay”

 

I hear a nose go of from far. It’s Jungkook’s alarm, I hear it every  morning. Waittt, Jungkook’s alarm? But Jungkook is lying next to me.

 

“JEON JUNGKOOK” Yoongi yells. Jungkook jumps out of my bed and runs fast outside my room.

 

I’m suddenly very lonely. Poor Jungkook, Yoongi woke up by his alarm. He’s not going to be happy about it.

 

Taehyung is standing in my door opening with a grin on his face.

 

“Why was Jungkook in your room?” He asks while wiggling his eyebrows. I don’t know what he’s thinking, and I don’t want to know.

 

“For no reason” I don’t really know if Jungkook wants Taehyung to know about his nightmare. But that answer makes that his grin turns wider.

 

I stand up and close the door right in front Taehyung. After which he directly opens it again.

 

“Why are you locking me out?!” Taehyung says while pouting.

 

“Because I’m going to dress”

 

Taehyungs mouth forms a small ‘oh’ and he walks away.

 

I take some clothes and walk to the bathroom. I take a warm douche. I forget to wash myself because I’m thinking about Jungkook.

 

After douching I realise that I have to find an excuse to tell Taehyung. He’s probably going to ask about Jungkook again.

 

“You don’t even know what we were talking about” I hear Jungkook say when I come downstairs.

 

“Than what were you talking about?” I ask curiously.

 

“Nothing in particular” I a little disappointed by his answer.

 

Jungkook is sitting diagonally in front of me. I look at him while he’s eating his egg. How can a person look so handsome?

 

My thought get interrupted by a soft punch of Yoongi. I look at him iterated. “Don’t you need to eat something?”

 

Only then I noticed that I didn’t take a bite already.

 

“I’m not hungry.”

 

“Just eat a little.”

 

“Hey, why was there so much noise this morning?”

 

 


	4. Four

 

Jungkook pov

 

“Hey, why was there so much noise this morning?”

In the corner of my eye, I see Yoongi point at me.

“Pointing is rude” I try to change the subject.

“Don’t try to change the subject” shit, why does Namjoon always know my intentions.

“I didn’t stop my alarm and that woke Yoongi-Hyung” I try to tell the least possible.

Would Jimin be hurt if I don’t tell them that I was with him. I don’t want him to think that I’m ashamed of seeking comfort with him…

I flash him a fast smile and if he returns it, I know he’s okay with it.

“You woke up Yoongi-Hyung, and you’re still alive?! Cool!” Taehyung says.

“Really?” Yoongi gives him a weird look “anyways, where were you when you alarm was going off?”

“He was in Jimin-Hyungs room! He ran into me, while running to his room!”

“Really?!!” I have no idea why Tae and Hoseok have to be so loud.

I’m not in the mood to explain things, so I stay quit. If they really want to know they should ask.

Everyone turns their head towards Jimin, his face is now fully red. Almost as red as his hair in Dope. I still don’t believe that he isn’t sick. I’m sure that if I would be able to touch his head now, it would be so hot.

Maybe he has a fever? He would have to stay home from practise. I’ll stay, and take care of him.

“Jungkook!” Namjoon suddenly said. “Mhm?”

“Where are you with your thoughts?”

“Nowhere” I say a little to fast. I look aside and see Tae smirking. I kick him under table.

“Auch, what was that good for?”

“Stop looking so annoying”, Tae now gives me an offended look.

“Why were you in Jimin’s room?” Namjoon asks.

“I couldn’t sleep” I lie. It isn’t even that much of a lie. But I’m apparently not as believable as I thought, everyone looks very unimpressed.

“I had a bad dream and I didn’t want to be alone anymore”

Everyone focusses themselves on their food again. From time to time Jimin glances at me secretly, but whenever I look up, he turns away.

When everyone is done eating, Jin asks me to help him with the dishes.

“Okay, why were you with Jimin?”

“I already told why.”

“Are you sure it was only because of the nightmare? I mean, we all know that Jimin is even scared in the dark. And you still go to him with your nightmare?” It’s very no fun how Jin is asking me all this things I don’t know the answer of.

“I don’t know Hyung.. He’s just always so goog for me.. I really don’t know it anymore.”

“And I’m not good for you, and Namjoon isn’t, and Hoseok isn’t, and Yoongi isn’t, and Tae isn’t??”

“Yoongi would’ve killed me if I woke him.”

“You’ve got a point, but still.”

“But that you all are good for me, but Jimin is just a little different. I really don’t know Hyung. His hugs are sooo comforting, I love his hugs so much” That’s when I relise what I said “Please forget what I said last.”

“ooh, I understand.” He answers. That’s not even possible, even I don’t understand.


	5. Five

Jimin pov

 

I’m in my room when I hear a soft knock on my door and directly after that Yoongi enters.

 

“Okay, tell me” Yoongi is the only one that knows about my feelings for Jungkook.

 

“I don’t know how long I’m going to be able to hide my feelings. I mean, it felt so good, him laying next to me, him coming to me when he needed someone. And then I realise that he probably doesn’t feel the same”

 

“Maybe he didn’t need someone, maybe he needed you.”

 

“Don’t say such a ridicules things, he would never have feelings for someone like me. Stop giving me false hope.”

 

“Don’t call me ridicules, I’m still older.”

 

“Sorry Hyung. It’s just very hard. He is so… Why do I have to feel like this?”

 

“Maybe you should talk with him about this?”

 

“No, I really don’t want that. What if he doesn’t feel the same? What’s going to be the case.”

 

“You can’t know that if you don’t ask him. Anyway, I’m going to get ready for practise. You should do the same, we don’t want you to be late again.”

 

“Okay hyung.”

 

“And next time you decide to have a sleepover, make sure it doesn’t wake me.” He said right before closing the door with a wink.

 

Maybe Yoongi is right. I probably should talk to Jungkook about this. But not now, no not today.

 

I’m going to wait a few day. Or a few weeks… Jungkook would feel dirty, knowing that we slept in the same bed while I’ve feelings for him.

 

In practise I can’t keep my eyes away from Jungkook. Every time he would look at me my cheeks start glowing.

 

That’s when I look away. I do that because I can’t have anyone knowing about my feelings. I would love to look into his beautiful eyes. Sometimes when he looks, I see a soft shining in his eyes, but that’s just my imagination.

 

“Jimin!” I got scared out of my daydream.

 

“Where are your head today?” he asks with a smirk.

 

He takes a step closer “Where you thinking of Jungkook?”

 

It’s like my heartu stopped for a second. How can he know that.

 

Taehyung is almost on the ground from the laughing “So I’m right.”

 

“You should’ve seen your face, like you saw a ghost.”

 

“Ugh, it isn’t even that funny” It really irritates me that he’s laughing about me. But it is pretty funny how Tae is now laughing on the ground.

 

“Hoseok should know this” he tries to run away, but I grab his arm before he’s able to go anywhere.

 

“Don’t say Hoseok. It isn’t even true. You’re just imagining things.”

 

“Mhm, sure you weren’t talking with daydreaming about Jungkook.” He says sarcastic and starts laughing again.

 

I roll my eyes.

 

“Can you let go of me. Jungkook is getting jealous.” He says smirking.

 

I look at the corner of the room and see Jungkook looking at me. He does some kind of weird tong thing, he pushes his tong against the inside of his cheek. Why would he be doing that?

 

 


	6. Six

Jungkook pov

 

Everyone is getting ready to leave to the dorm. Jimin is standing in the middle of the studio just staring at nothing. I’m going to ask what’s wrong, but when I’m standing I realise Taehyung is already there.

 

I really want to know what they’re talking about. I’m trying my best but they’re so far away. Suddenly Taehyung is laying on the ground laughing. Should I go to them? No, they’re enjoying themselves without me.

 

When Taehyung tries to run away, Jimin graps his wrist. I don’t know why, but it makes me angry. I press my tong against the inside of my cheek. Out of jealousy.

 

I wished that Jimin would grab my wrist like that. Wait… WHAT did I think.

 

“Guys, come on, we’re leaving!” Jin yells.

 

“Can I stay dance for a little?” Jimin asks

 

“Can I stay to?” I say without thinking.

 

“Okay, but come back together. It’s almost dark. You never know what might happen.” Namjoon warns.

 

“And we’re already going to start eating!” Taehyung adds.

 

“Why?” Jin asks

 

“I’m hungry. And last time Jimin stayed to dance, he was back at midnight.”

 

“Okay, we’re going to eat without you, be safe” Jin said before leaving.

 

“Do you have a preference for a song, or are we going to do a choreography?” He walks to the sound system and connects his phone.

 

“You can choose.”

 

Jimin puts on a song, I close my eyes and listen closely. I have no idea what’s the song about, because it’s English, but it sound beautiful.

 

The moment I open my eyes, Jimin is already dancing. It’s beautiful, my eyes follow every step he does. I’m in total shock by him, I didn’t even realise that the song ended.

 

“Wow”

 

“What?”

 

“That was amazing, wow.”

 

“Aren’t you overreacting to much. I was just improvising, I even failed a few steps.”

 

“I thought it was perfect” What’s with Jimin today? He’s again fully red.

 

“If you say so… Come on you have to do something to.”

 

He pulls me to the middle of the dance floor, and puts the song on again.

 

“Dance!”

 

I laugh and start dancing while Jimin keeps staring at me.

 

We keep dancing for 2/3 more hours. We already have a whole choreography.

 

“One more time?” I ask, I’m getting tired. Jimin nods and presses replay.

 

It’s going so good.

 

When the song ends I stay standing in the middle of the rehearsal room. I stare at Jimin trough the mirror. I quickly realise he does the same.

 

He’s just…


	7. Seven

Jimin pov

 

I take my phone and I’ve three new messages.

 

**Jin:** There is some food in the fridge

 

**Namjoon:** Are you almost leaving? Be careful.

 

**Yoongi:** If you need somebody to drive you home, call someone else. I’m sleeping

 

I put my phone away and take my bag.

 

The walk to the dorm is silent. Not an uncomfortable silent, but it’s actually comfortable. From time to time, our shoulders touch. Everytime that happens, my heart misses a beat.

 

“We’re ho-!” Jungkook yells before I put my hand on his mouth.

 

“Shhh, we don’t want to wake Yoongi-Hyung again.”

 

We’re eating without saying a word. Suddenly I get a kick under table. I look up with a peace meet hanging from my mouth.

 

Jungkook starts laughing. I’m so ashamed. I probably look ridiculous.

 

“There is sauce…” He doesn’t end his sentence but keeps laughing.

 

Suddenly he leans forward and cleans my mouth. My eye’s go wide and my face gets as red as a red apple. Jungkook seems shocked by his own action, because he focusses on his food again, and doesn’t dare to give me an other look the whole meal.

 

I fill the sink with water and soap, and start washing the dishes while Jungkook dries them.

 

“Couldn’t the others do their own dishes” Jungkook complains.

 

I take a big amount of foam in my hand, and if Jungkook doesn’t look for a second, I push my hand full foam in his face.

 

“What was that good for?!” I start laughing.

 

“Payback.”

 

Jungkook pushes the towel in my hands. “Now you have to clean my face too.” It’s probably my imagination but it seems like he’s smirking.

 

Instead of using the towel, I bring my hand to his soft face, and clean the foam.

 

We’re standing very close to him, and I’m not the only one blushing. I really want to kiss him, but I don’t dare to make a move.

 

“GUYS, come watch a movie with us?” Taehyung yells when he suddenly enters the kitchen. He has a huge smirk on his face.

 

We both take a step backwards, away from each other. “We’re coming in a minute” Jungkook answers.

 

We start doing the dishes again without saying an other word. We enter the living room where Hoseok and Taehyung are waiting.

 

“That was a very long minute” Taehyung says. Not only Tae is smirking, but Hoseok to, pretty sure that Tae told him about my crush.

 

“If you all did your own dishes, we would be done ages ago” Jungkook complains.

 

“Mhm, dishes, sure” Hoseok says.

 

During the movie, me and Jungkook are sitting very close to each other. Suddenly I feel a weight on my shoulder. I look subtly and see that Jungkook fell asleep on my shoulder.

 

“I’m going upstairs” Hoseok says, I look at him and see that Taehyung already left.

 

I take the remote control to turn of the tv. I lay my head on Jungkooks and fall asleep.


	8. Eight

Jungkook pov

 

I wake up with a feeling of something laying on my head. I softly turn my head. But I can’t see what it is.

 

I look down seeing my hand holding an other hand. Wait… It’s Jimins hand. I’m sure, no one has as small hands as Jimin. Does that mean that Jimin’s head is on mine? Does that mean that I slept on his shoulder? Is he still sleeping?

 

A huge smile forms on my face. There is a weird enjoyable feeling in my stomach. Just butterflies? But that isn’t possible, we’re both guys, we’re friends, he’s like a brother to me,… or not?...

 

I let go of his hand. But let him sleep on my head.

 

Luckily the remote control within reach. I put on the tv but don’t change the channel. It isn’t anything interesting, but that doesn’t matter because my thoughts are at Jimin.

 

Jimin suddenly moves. I freeze and don’t dare to move. He sits up. I should sit up to.

 

“What are you watching?” Jimin asks. I sit up.

 

“I don’t know…”

 

“Than who put on the tv?”

 

“I did…” He looks at me confused.

 

“I’m going to take a shower.” He runs away.

 

I walk into the kitchen. Jin is already busy making dinner, Namjoon is there to.

 

“Couldn’t you sleep alone again?” Namjoon asks.

 

“Huh?”

 

“You know what I’m talking about.”

 

“Me, Jiminie-Hyung, Taehyung-Hyung and Hoseok-Hyung were watching a movie. I probably fell asleep while watching.”

 

“On Jimins shoulder?” Jin asks, “That shouldn’t have slept well?”

 

“Yes, it actually did.”

 

And you grabbed Jimins hand by accident in your sleep?” Jin asks again.

 

“I-I wasn’t holding his hand” I try to defend my confused feelings.

 

“Yes you did” Namjoon says while showing me a picture of me and Jimin earlier.

 

“Why do you have a picture?”

 

Honestly it’s a nice picture. But if I would ask to send it, I would be very suspicious.

 

“You were so cute” Jin says.

 

I sigh and walk out of the kitchen.

 

“Do you tell everyone that we’re going to eat in five minutes?”

 

I get dressed quickly to get everyone for breakfast. The first I’m going to get are Taehyung and Hoseok. I decide to get Jimin last, that means I’m going to get Yoongi now. When I enter his room, I get a pillow thrown to my head. Luckily I’m still alive.

 

When I’m standing in front of Jimins door, I get nervous for no reason. I knock softly, Jimin almost immediately opens the door. Without saying a word he lets me enter and runs back towards his mirror to fix his hair.

 

“Food’s done.” I walk towards him and going to stand right behind him. He turns around. We’re only a few centimetres from each other.

 

I feel Jimins soft breaths. I can’t stop myself from bringing my hand towards his face. I trace my fingers softly along his cheek. When my fingers meet his semi wet hair, I brush them away from his face.

 

“What are you doing?” He suddenly asks shy. I get scared and take a step backwards. I don’t even know myself, I look down at my feet.

 

“I’m sorry..” I run away.


	9. Nine

Jimin pov

 

I’m standing in the middle of my room, not being able to move. What did just happen? Why was he standing so close to me? Why did he touch my face? But mostly, why did I stop him?

 

I walk downstairs. I don’t dare to look Jungkook in his eyes. Because of what happened a few moments ago, and because of was going to happen.

 

Jungkook does the exact same. We’re both staring at our food as if it’s the most interesting thing in the world. But in reality are our thought somewhere else.

 

If I would say that no one noticed anything, I would be lying. But I’m really not in the mood to start a conversation with anyone. After breakfast I’m ready to run upstairs, but Jin holds me back.

 

“Isn’t it your turn to do the dishes?” he asks.

 

I try to think of an excuse to get away from dishes and mostly Jins questions.

 

“No, yesterday me and Jungkookie did the dishes.” Really? Did I seriously said Jungkookie in front of Jin. Now I’m very suspicious.

 

“Oh, yes” Jin says disappointed because he can’t question me.

 

“Taehyung!! Dishes!!” he yells. “Nooo, I don’t want to”

 

I quickly run to my room.

 

Like I expected, when I’m in my room, Yoongi comes to me with a lot of questions. Most of the time it’s good to get things of my heart. But right now, I’m really not in the mood to talk.

 

“What was going on between you and Jungkook this morning?”

 

“Nothing, can you please go away?”

 

“I’m only going if you tell me what’s going on.”

 

“Yesterday evening, me, Jungkoook, Taehyung and Hoseok-Hyung were watching a movie. And then Jungkook fell asleep on my shoulder, and then I fell asleep on his head. That’s it.”

 

“Why do I have a feeling that you’re not telling me everything?”

 

“How should I know? I told you everything. Can you please go Hyung?”

 

“Okay, bye.”

 

I’m laying down on my bed and close my eyes. When I think about Jungkook, my heart beats faster automatically.

 

I almost fell asleep when suddenly my door opens. I can’t see who it is because I’m laying with my back towards the door. The person walk towards the bed, and sits down next to me.

 

“Jimin-Hyung?” The person says. I immediately recognize the voice as Jungkooks. I open my eyes and turn around so that I’m able to look him in the eyes. I mean to see him.

 

“Ow, sorry, I didn’t want to wake you.” What’s he doing here?

 

“It’s nothing, I wasn’t even sleeping.”

 

“Did I keep you awake yesterday?”

 

“Oh no, I fell asleep, not to long after you.” Wow this is an awkward conversation.

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“I’m sorry about what I did this morning.” There is a weird look on his face. Like he’s ashamed or something.

 

“You don’t have to be sorry.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

You don’t have to be sorry, because I wanted it to continue. But I would never have enough courage to say something like that. But that doesn’t keep me from blushing.

 

“Nothing.” It’s like every time I’m in the same room as Jungkook, I start blushing.

 

“Why did you do it anyway?” I’m curious.

 

“You looked so good from close, I just wanted to feel you.” He seems shocked from his own words. “Forget what I said.”

 

“But I don’t want to forget.”

 

“Jimin… I don’t what I’m feeling.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Can I try something?” I’m very confused by his words. But I look him in the eyes and nod.

 

He leans forward, until our lips meet. First I’m in shock. But that isn’t for long. I start moving my lips against his.

 

We’re kissing.


	10. Ten

Jungkook pov

 

Wtf am I doing. Why am I kissing Jimin? Why did I take the initiative? Why do I enjoy this?

 

Wait, Jimin is kissing back? This is the best feeling I’ve ever felt. My heart beats fast, my cheeks are glowing.

 

I end the kiss.

 

“Wow” Jimin says.

 

I’ve no idea what to do. I don’t move or say a word. I’m still in shock from what I did a few moments ago.

 

“Jungkook?” Jimin sound a little worried.

 

For some dumb reason, I think it’s a good idea to walk away without saying an other thing. I hear Jimin yell after me, but I don’t react.

 

I let myself fall into my bed and press my face into my pillow. Not once in my life I’ve been so confused about certain feelings. I don’t even know what I’m feeling.

 

When I think about him, there are butterflies in my stomach. When I’m close to him, I start blushing.

 

But why am I feeling like this? That can’t be possible, he’s a guy, I’m a guy to. How can I have this kind of feelings? I’m straight. Right? I had a crush on a girl in high school. Right? And now Jimin, how can I feel like this towards another man? I’ve never felt like this before.

 

Someone knocks on my door. I want it to be Jimin, but I also don’t want that. When I don’t answer, the person enters. It’s Namjoon.

 

“Why is Jimin crying?” shit, Jimin is crying, what did I do?!

 

“How should I know that?”

 

“So you know the reason?”

 

“What?” How did he notice that.

 

“Every time Jimin cries, you’re immediately there for him. Why not now?” Why does he know me this well?

 

“I don’t know why he’s crying?” I try again.

 

“Come on, tell me.”

 

“No.”

 

“Don’t be so stubbornly, tell me or I’ll go ask him.”

 

“…”

 

Namjoon gives me THE look.

 

“Hyung, I don’t what to do anymore…”

 

“Just tell me what’s going on so I could help you.”

 

“I I’ve k-…”

 

“What did you do?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Just tell me already.”

 

“Ivekissedjimin.”

 

“WHAT?? How? Why is he crying now?”

 

“I kissed him, then he kissed back. Then I walked off without saying anything.”

 

“Jungkook? Why would you do something like that? You kiss him, give him the time to respond to the kiss, and leave him. You know how sensitive he is!”

 

I start crying, what did I do to him!?

 

“What do I have to do, Hyung? I don’t want to lose him!”

 

“How did the kiss felt?”

 

“What kind of question is this?”

 

“Just answer, How did you feel during the kiss?”

 

“Good? It felt very real.”

 

“So,… You have feelings for him?”

 

“How is that possible? I can’t have feelings for Jimin-Hyung. He’s a guy.”

 

“What’s wrong with having feelings for the same gender? You know from yourself if your feelings are true.”

 

“Jimin-Hyung is probably feeling terrible…”

 

“Yeah, probably.”

 

“You’re not really helping hyung.”

 

“I’m just being honest. You’re going to Jimin right now, and talk to him about everything you’re feeling. But before you do that, say sorry for running away.”

 

I do what he says and leave the room.


	11. Eleven

Jimin pov

Is he serious? He comes here without warning, kisses me, makes me fall even more for him, and then just walks off like nothing happened.

How can such an awesome feeling get ruined so easily, by the same person caused the awesome feeling? Did he come here to play with my feelings or what?

Warm tears start to leave my eyes. This hurts more than whenever I see him hug someone else.

He made me feel like I was special… What apparently not is. My feelings are to play with. He gave me the feeling I wanted, love. And after that he lets me down as if my feelings are unexciting.

He’s just playing my feelings.

Someone knocks on my door.

“Can I come in?” Jin asks.

“N-no.”

But Jin doesn’t take no as an answer and comes in. He looks at me worried.

He sits down next to me and gives me a comforting hug.

“Are you okay?”

“N-no.”

“What happened?”

“Nothing.”

“I don’t believe you at all. But if you don’t want to talk about it, that’s okay.”

“Thank you Hyung.”

I let myself cry into Jins shoulder. After a while my eyes start to close themselves. Crying is tiring, it shouldn’t take long before I fall asleep.

Suddenly the door opens and someone enters. Why is everyone always coming in if I don’t want them to.

“Are you here to take over?” Jin asks. I look up to see who it is. Jungkook?!

“No!!” I answer in his place.

“Yes” Jungkook says at the same time.

Jin is looking very confused between me and Jungkook. Of course he’s confused, he has no idea what happened. Jin leaves me and Jungkook alone as he walks out of the room.

I turn around so I don’t have to face Jungkook.

“G-go away” I don’t want him to see how weak I am.

“Sorry” he puts a hand on my shoulder.

“Don’t touch me!” My voice turns out a little louder than I wanted. Everyone in this house probably heard. I put my head in my hands and wipe my tears away.

“I’m really sorry…”

“What are you sorry for?”

“Euhmmm..”

“You’re clearly not sorry.”

“Yes I am.”

“Stop lying, if you would be sorry, you would know what you’re sorry for-”

“Stop.”

“You came here to play a little more with my feeling right?!”

“That’s not true.”

“You came here to make me fall for you even more to drop me after! You came her to kiss me and drop me after!”

“That aren’t my intentions!”

“If this weren’t my intentions, than why did you do it?! I have feelings, you can’t play with someone’s feelings and expect it to be alright!”

Suddenly there is a pair strong pair of arms around me. How much I want to ignore the warm feeling inside me, I can’t.

I put my head on his shoulder.

“Shhhh…” his sweet voice whispers in my ear. All the anger from a few moment ago, now leaves my body, the only thing left is sadness and the warm feeling of love.

“I think I’ve fallen for you…” Is the last I hear before falling asleep in his arms.


	12. Twelve

Jungkook pov

 

I lay sleeping Jimin softly down on his bed. I sit down next to him and caress his hair softly.

 

Did I really hurt him that much? Does he really think that I’m playing some stupid game? A tear slowly leaves my eye. It was never my intention to hurt him.

 

I stay seated for another half hour or more, until there’s a knock heard from the door.

 

“Yes?” I say as soft as possible, not to wake up Jimin. Namjoon opens the door and enters.

 

“You’re here?” I nob as answere.

 

“The food is ready, are you to coming down?”

 

“Yes, give me a sec” He walks away.

 

“Jimin” I say, while stroking his face.  “Jiminie, wake up.”

 

“Hmm..” He yawns, after, he opens his eyes.

 

“We have to go eat.”

 

“You can go without me, I’m not hungry.”

 

“Come on” I say while pulling him out of his bed. When I succeed, I walk through the door, thinking that he’s following me. But he isn’t. I pull him out of his room so he has no other choose than follow.

 

At the table, I steal a lot of not that subtle glances at Jimin. His eye’s are still red from crying.

 

“Jimin-Hyung, what’s wrong?” Tae suddenly asks.

 

Not like I didn’t expect someone to asks that. It’s obvious that he has cried, and everyone probably heard him yelling.

 

“Nothing” He answers, looking down.

 

“There’s obvious something going on” Hoseok say. Why are those to always so curious.

 

“No, there’s nothing.”

 

“Yes, you’re eyes are all red and swollen. And you were yelling earlier.” Tae says.

 

I’m starting to get a little mad because Tae is pushing him to talk about something he doesn’t want to talk about.

 

“Nothing is wrong” Jimin says, while tears start to form in his eyes. This makes it only harder for Jimin to convince that nothing is wrong.

 

“Yes, there is, it’s obvio-“

 

“If Jimin says there’s nothing going on, it means there’s nothing!” I interrupt Tae.

 

“I’m just worried! Can’t I be worried about my best friend!?!”

 

“Isn’t it obvious he doesn’t want to talk!!”

 

“Guys! Stop!” Jin yells.

 

“He started!”

 

“Not true, he was pushing Jimin!”

 

“I said stop!”

 

For the rest of the meal, I don’t dare to steal another glance at Jimin. When everyone is done eating, he immediately runs off to his room. I’m on my way to follow him, but Jin holds me back.

 

“You and Tae are doing dishes!”

 

“But-“

 

“No buts. You two don’t leave this kitchen before you settle this fight”

 

I’m going to say sorry immediately, so I could leave to see Jimin.

 

“What have I ever done to you?” wow, is he serious, already picking a fight?!

 

“Oh, just shut up already!”

 

“No, I’m serious, why would you start yelling at me out of nowhere?”

 

“Didn’t you see that he didn’t want to talk about it?”

 

“About what didn’t he want to talk?”

 

“About m-“ dammit, I almost told him. “How should I know, I’m not him.”

 

“Come on, you almost said it.”

 

“Not true.”

 

“Than what was the reason, Jimin was yelling at you.”

 

“How do you know he was yelling at me?”

 

“You’re giving away yourself, each moment, more and more. But, Jimin was yelling at someone, obviously, and you were the only one that I didn’t know where he was.”

 

“Pfff, can you just stop about it?”

 

“I’ll forget about it for today.”

 

“Thanks Hyung.”

 

“Now, you go to Jimin, I don’t like my favourite ship fighting.”

 

“What?”

 

“You heard it well enough, now, go to Jimin.”


	13. Third teen

Jimin pov

 

I’m in my room, listening to some music. What did just happen? Why did Jungkook have to get so mad? Taehyung did nothing wrong.

 

Maybe he pushed me a little into talking, but is that a reason to start yelling? But I don’t mind what he did… He stood up for me and Taehyung stopped pushing me.

 

I hear someone coming towards my door. I guess it’s Jungkook or Taehyung, Yoongi could it also be. But I hope it’s Jungkook.

 

I wait until the person enters or knocks. But after a while the person walks away. I quickly reach for the door to see who came, but actually didn’t came.

 

I see Jungkook enter his room. I walk towards his room, and without knocking I enter.

 

“I’m sorry for yelling at you earlier.” I say.

 

“No problem. You looked like you needed it for a sec.”

 

“You looked like it to, at the table.” I say giggling.

 

“Yeah, I’m sorry for that.”

 

“I didn’t really mind you yelling. But Taehyung didn’t do much wrong.”

 

“I know.”

 

Suddenly I get very curious about something, and can’t hold myself from asking: “Why did you kiss me this morning?”

 

“I was confused I guess… I just feel very good when I’m with you. I don’t know, it felt so right at the moment. But after, I guess it wasn’t right to do.”

 

“Believe me, it was the right thing to do. You just shouldn’t have ran away like that.” I say blushing. At this point I don’t care anymore about what I say, he already knows about my feelings.

 

“I know.. I felt just very weird. Weird in a good way.”

 

“Did the kiss help with your weird feelings?”

 

“Did the kiss help with your weird feeling?” I start blushing, and my heart beats faster.

 

“Since that moment the feeling only got stronger and stronger.” He whispers blushing.

 

“Why don’t we try that again? But this time without the running away?” Am I seriously flirting?

 

I take a step forward, until we’re very close to each other. I put my forehead against his.

 

“Yes, please.” He says and start kissing. It starts slow. But it quickly turned into a more passionate kiss.

 

“Jimin!” we hear Taehyung yell from the hall. I softly end our kiss and put a finger on my lips to show him to be quiet.

 

“Where is he?” Taehyung is probably looking inside my room, not knowing I’m here.

 

I put my hand on my mouth, to keep myself from laughing.

 

We hear him run downstairs and yell. “Do you know where Jimin is?!” There’s no answer.

 

Suddenly the door opens loudly. My and Jungkook both make a little jump from being scared.

 

“Found you, didn’t you hear me yell?”

 

“Yes, we did.” I  answer.

 

“Why didn’t you answer?”

 

“Just because.” Jungkook answers, I giggle and give him a playful slap.

 

“Okayyyy?? Anyway, I wanted to apologize for being that pushy. So, uhm, I’m sorry for that.”

 

“Apologize accepted.”

 


	14. Fourth teen

Jungkook pov

 

“Movie?” I ask.

 

“Only if it’s a Disney movie.” Jimin answers.

 

“Why?”

 

“I’ve already seen al of them, that means that I don’t have to concentrate to much. Plus, it are good movies.”

 

“The lion king.”

 

“Yes!”

 

We both settle in my bed in a pile of pillows. We take one blanket for the to of us. The movie starts, it doesn’t take long for Jimin to start cuddling me.

 

When the scene where Mufasa dies is playing, we both start crying. I’m crying silently, but Jimin out loud.

 

“Are you kidding me?” Namjoon yells from the hall and enters the room.

 

“Did you make Jimin cry again?” He says without knowing what’s going on. He’s still a little disappointed from what I did this morning, and doesn’t know that I made it up to Jimin.

 

Me and Jimin both start laughing through our tears, and Jimin points at the screen.

 

Namjoon forms a small ‘o’ with his mouth. “Sorry for interrupting. Enjoy yourselves” He gives us a wink and leaves the room.

 

“Why does everyone always have to interrupt.” Jimin complains.

 

I pull him closer and give him a soft kiss on his forehead. “They won’t anymore.”

 

“They probably will.”

 

“Yeah probably.”

 

When hakuna matata start, we both start singing softly. I stare at Jimin, he looks so cute while singing… He always looks cute… He’s staring at me to.

 

I lean forward, until or lips meet. We start kissing, but the kiss ends quickly because the door opens. We look away from each other, and sit a little farther from each other than before. Taehyung enters, we don’t know what he saw or what he didn’t.

 

“The lion king?!” He says enthusiast. “Can I watch to?!”

 

“But-“ I try to talk.

 

“I want to watch to!” Hoseok enters.

 

“But the movie is already half through.” I try again.

 

“So?” Hoseok says.

 

They both settle on the bed, next to us, and start to watch.

 

“I said they would come interrupt.” Jimin whispers in my ear.

 

I feel his hot breath in my neck, I start blushing. I nob, to afraid to say something, I’ll probable stutter.

 

For some reason Jimin knows exactly how I’m feeling. He comes teasingly closer. I know that the moment I turn my head to him, I won’t be able to stop myself from kissing him. I stay staring to the tv screen, but my attention is at Jimin.

 

Suddenly I feel three soft kisses in my neck. I hope Taehyung didn’t see anything.

 

“What’s going on all the sudden with you to?” Hoseok asks.

 

“W-what do you mean?” Jimin asks, while I’m nervously giggling.

 

“You are both suddenly blushing like two idiots.”

 

“That’s not true.” I say. “It’s just warm.”

 

“It’s not even warm. You are acting like you were kissing a second ago or something.” Taehyung says

 

“No!” We both answer maybe a little to fast, at the same moment.

 

“Chill, it’s just a joke.”

 

“Y-yes, we knew that.” Jimin stutters.

 

The movie ends, Hoseok and Taehyung leave my room. “I’m going downstairs, are you coming to?” Jimin asks. “You can go, I’ll be there in a minute.”

 

I lay down on my bed and rethink everything happened today.

 

 


	15. Fifth teen

Jimin pov

 

I set myself on the bank, I take my phone and scroll a little trough the internet.

 

“You’re weird today” Hoseok suddenly says.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Not only you by the way, Jungkook to.”

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Hyung.”

 

“At breakfast, you didn’t say a word. Than at noon, it seemed like you cried for hours, and you looked all depressed, and Jungkook was also acting strange. And now you’re super cheerful, and you were singing Hakuna Matata with Jungkook.”

 

“There’s nothing going on.”

 

“You’re like a teenage girl on her period, with all those emotions.”

 

I start laughing. “What kind of comparison is that.”

 

Jungkook enters the room. “Why are you both laughing that loud.”

 

“He called me a teenage girl on my period!”

 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Jungkook looks as confused as a lost puppy.

 

“Yeah, I mean, how could I not call him that? The one moment he’s looks all depressed and the other he’s singing Hakuna Matata with you!”

 

Me and Hoseok don’t stop laughing, while Jungkook silently sits down next to me.

 

“I have an idea!” Jin yells suddenly after dinner. “Tonight we’re going to have a movie night!”

 

“But-“ Yoongi tries to protest.

 

“I don’t want any buts, it’s already decided.”

 

I take a pack of popcorn and put it in the microwave. When I enter the living room, everyone is already seated.

 

“Come on guys, make room for Jimin” Namjoon says if he sees me looking around for an empty seat.

 

Suddenly Jungkook pulls me on his lap. “No need to, he’s good here.” I start blush. Lately I blush a lot.

 

By the end of the movie, I hear Jungkooks breath slow down, and getting a little louder. Ooh, he felt asleep, that’s pretty hot.

 

From the moment I stand up, there goes a shiver through Jungkook’s body.

 

“C-come back, I was warm, now I’m cold.” Jungkook says sleep drunk.

 

“He’s cute.” WHAT did Taehyung say. Only I can say he’s cute. I look at him mad. He starts laughing. Ooh…I see, it was his plan, to test my reaction.

 

“Shhht, Jungkookie doesn’t have to wake up.” Did I really say Jungkookie in front of all the members?

 

“Oops, indeed, we can’t have Jungkook-IE waking up.” I look at him irritated.

 

“Come on Tae, don’t tease Jimin like that.” Jin says.

 

“I’m going to take Jungkook to his room.” I wrap my arms around him and lift him.

 

“To his room, or to yours?” Seriously Taehyung.

 

When I finally succeed to climb the stairs, I enter his room and quickly lay him on his bed. I put the covers over him. I place a soft kiss on his forehead. When I want to walk away, a hand wraps around my wrist.

 

“Stay here.” A sleepy voice says.

 

“Not tonight. We have repetition tomorrow, plus, we don’t want t be suspicious like that.”

 

“Hmmm, can I at least get a goodnight kiss?”

 

I lean in, and place my lips on his. When I end the kiss, he’s almost asleep again. It’s not that surprising, we both had an emotionally exhausting day.

 

When I leave the room, I bump into Yoongi.

 

“How long have you been standing there?”

 

“I coincidentally came by. But, kiss him just like that while he’s sleeping. Poor him, he doesn’t even know it happened.”

 

“He asked for it.” Shit, did I say that out loud, I should have acted like I didn’t knew what he meant.

 

“I know.” He answers.

 

“Did you spy on us?”

 

“Goodnight Jimin.” He says laughing.

 

I enter my room and immediately fall asleep.

 

 


	16. Sixteen

Jungkook pov

 

“Good morning.” The sweet voice of Jimin whispers in my ear.

 

“I don’t want to get up.” I whine.

 

“You will have to.”

 

“Nooo.”

 

“You’re such a stubborn kid. If you don’t get up now, you won’t get any kisses today.”

 

“You can't resist me.” I say with a smirk on my face.

 

“We’ll see about that.”

 

He leaves my room while I stay in bed. Today I’m going to ask if he wants to be my boyfriend. When Jimin left my room yesterday, I realised that we were kissing and stuff while we weren’t anything official.

 

Ten minutes after Jimin left my room, he comes back.

 

“Now you have to wake up, rehearsal is starting in a bit.”

 

“Why would I do that? You already took my kisses for today.”

 

“If you don’t get up now, I’ll have to drag you out of your bed.”

 

“I would like to see you try.” I say, again with a smirk.

 

His small hands wrap around my ankles. He pulls me to the edge of my bed. Than he wraps his arms around my waste, what makes my cheeks heat up.

 

Before I know it, I’m sitting on the ground.

 

Jimin takes some clothes out of my closet and throws them towards me. “Now, get changed.”

 

“And what if I won’t?” I say smirking, what makes Jimin blush a deep tint of red.

 

“Than I’ll have to do it for you.” It’s my turn to start blushing like an idiot.

 

He pulls up my pyjama t-shirt, and instead he takes the white t-shirt that he threw me earlier. He pulls it over my head.

 

When his hands go down towards my pants, we both are blushing like we’re sick or something. Lovesick.

 

“I – I’ll do the rest myself.” Before he pulls down my pants.

 

“Do it quickly, we have rehearsal.” He says while leaving my room.

 

While dance rehearsal, I can’t keep myself from staring at Jimin through the mirror. No one noticed anything, even to Jimin is doing the same as me.

 

At sing rehearsal, my attention always goes off towards Jimins soft lips. Wow I really want to kiss them. Shit, Jimin looks, abort mission, abort mission. I turn my head quickly, I hope he didn’t notice anything.

 

Suddenly there’s a hot breath against my ear. “Already regretting not waking up this morning?” Jimin wispers.

 

Our heads are so close to each other. It’s hard to keep myself from kissing him.

 

Not because Jimin said I wouldn’t get a kiss today, but also because everyone is giving us curious looks.

 

I nob as unnoticed by others as possible as answer for Jimins question. We both are blushing. Jimin quickly takes a step back. He’s also having a hard time keeping himself from kissing me.

 

When rehearsals are over I see Jimin walking towards the toilets. Right before he closes the door, I slip through it.

 

I push Jimin gently against the wall while locking the door.

 

“You’re really mean, seduce me like that during rehearsals.” A smirk finds his way towards Jimins face.

 

“You said I couldn’t resiste you. But here you are pushing my against the wall. Scolding me for seducing me. Apparently you’re the fist to give i-” I cut him off by pressing my lips on his.

 

We start making out, our tongs are exploring each other’s mouths. After a while I end the kiss. We’re both are breathing out loud. I give him a last small kiss on his lips, and leave the toilets.

 

 


	17. Seventeen

Jimin pov

 

Wow, that was awesome. I touch my lips, there still tingling. I was waiting a whole day until Jungkook would give in. It was really worth the wait.

 

Back at the dorm, we immediately start eating. It’s my turn to do the dishes, and Jungkook offers to help, voluntarily. What everyone finds weird, because Jungkook is always the one to look for excuses, not to do the dishes.

 

“Would you like to go to the cinema with me, as date?” Jungkook asks once everyone left the  kitchen. I’m internally freaking out, did he really ask me on a date?

 

“Yes, but when?” I try to say as normal as possible.

 

“Tonight, when we’re done doing the dishes, we’re going to get ready, and then we sneak out.”

 

“Why sneaking out?”

 

“When someone notice, they’re going to keep us her.”

 

Suddenly the dishes are much faster done then normal.

 

I change quickly in a nice outfit.

 

I want to look good on my first date with Jungkook. I take my glasses, mouth mask and black cap. I really don’t want to be recognized. Imagine being recognized while kissing. That would make a scandal. We would lose tons of fans.

 

A soft knock comes from my door. I open and see Jungkook’s ready.

 

“Are you ready?” he asks. I nob, we both walk silently through the hall towards the front door.

 

“Namjoon-Hyung would get mad when he noticed we snuck out.” I say when we leave the house.

 

“Yeah, probably, but it’s worth it.” He says and reaches for my hand.

 

Once in the cinema, we choose for an action/romantic movie. Jungkook wouldn’t let me pay for the tickets.

 

“Let me at least pay for the popcorn.” I say.

 

“No way.”

 

“No, you already paid for the tickets.”

 

“Nope, I asked you out, I’m paying.”

 

“But –“ He cuts me of by laying a finger on my lips. He takes the popcorn and pays.

 

The seat is in the back of the hall. There aren’t many people, that makes the chance of being recognized smaller.

 

I lean against Jungkook, seeking the warmth of his body even to I’m not cold.

 

Suddenly Jungkook takes a hand full of popcorn and pushes it in my mouth. Half of the popcorn falls on the ground. I hit him a few times on his leg softly, trying not to choke in laughter and popcorn.

 

“What was that good for?” I whisper giggling.

 

“Because it’s funny?”

 

A little later, when the movie comes to an end, Jungkook suddenly asks: “Will you be my boyfriend?”

 

“Ofcourse.” I look around, to see if anyone is looking, and if I’m sure that’s not the case, I kiss him. But we end the kiss quickly because the hall gets illuminated again.

 

On our way out, I take my phone out to see my 3 missed calls and 9 unread messages.

 

 **Namjoon:** Where are you?

 **Namjoon:** Where is Jungkook?

 **Namjoon:** Answer your phone!

 **Namjoon:** Come back home!

 

 **Jin:** Where are you and Jungkook?

 **Jin:** Can you answer Namjoons texts.

 

 **Taehyung:** Where tf are you two?

 

 **Hoseok:** Do we have to go to the police to say you’re missing?

 

 **Yoongi:** I’ll not tell them that you’re probably on a date

 **Yoongi:** You should probably come home

 

“We should go back home fast.” I say while giving Jungkook my phone to show the messages.

 

“I think it wasn’t the best move to leave without telling anyone anything.”

 

“Hehe, no.”

 

“Did you tell Yoongi anything?”

 

“Ah, I forgot to tell  you, he saw us kissing yesterday evening.”

 

“Oops” He says laughing.

 

Holding each other’s hand, we walk back to the dorm, when we arrive, we let go of eachother.

 

 


	18. Eighteen

Jungkook pov

 

“Where were you?” Namjoon says immediately when we arrive home.

 

“In the cinema.” I answer nervously.

 

“And why didn’t you tell anyone?”

 

“Forgot to.” I try my best to lie.

 

“Sureee.” Yoongi suddenly says from his seat. Me and Jimin give him an angry look at the same time.

 

“The next time don’t ‘forget’ to tell anyone, when you’re going out.” Namjoon says, making quotation marks with his fingers at the word ‘forgot’.

 

He lets us go to our rooms. When I enter my room, I immediately fall down on my bed, satisfied about today.

 

*PING*

 **Jiminie:** I feel lonely, when I’m not in your arms…

 **Kookie:** we saw each other 5 minutes ago

 **Jiminie:** so? I want to fall asleep in your arms

 **Jiminie:** I’m so alone without your sweet hugs

 **Kookie:** and you want me to come?

 **Jiminie:** yes! come

 **Kookie:** but they’re going to imagine things. we’re already suspicious by leaving for a few hours

 **Jiminie:** you’re right…

 **Kookie:** don’t be sad…

 **Jiminie:** but I’m so lonely, without my boyfriend his hugs and kisses :(((

 **Kookie:** damnit, Jimin, I’ll come when everyone is asleep

 **Jiminie:** yesss :)))

 

Fifteen minutes later, when I’ve heard everyone enter their room, I sneak to Jimins room. I see him doing his best not to fall asleep, his eyes are slowly closing.

 

“You could’ve already fall asleep.”

 

“Shush, come lay with me.”

 

I crawl into his bed and wrap my arms around him. I give him a last soft kiss, before falling asleep.

 

The next morning I wake up early. I leave for my room, not wanting anyone to notice I was gone. But I don’t want to leave Jimin alone… or wake him up… After a lot of doubting, I decide to come back after getting ready.

 

When I leave my room after getting ready, I bump into Jin.

 

“Ah, you’re already awake, do you help me waking up everybody else?” He asks.

 

I take my phone out and to check the time, and after that I look at him not understanding. It’s about an hour earlier than the waking up time normally.

 

“We have a fan meet today, we’ll have to leave early.”

 

“Oh, okay, can I wake up Jimin-Hyung and Taehyung-Hyung?”

 

Of course I only wanted to ask if I could wake up Jimin. But that would make Jin question why. He nobs approving and walks towards Hoseoks room.

 

I’ll wake up Taehyung first, so Jimin would have a minute or so more sleep.

 

When I enter his room, I trip over a pillow. I look at it and a grin starts growing on my face. I bend forward and pick it up.

 

I throw it in Taehyungs face, what makes him get scared awake and fall out of his bed.

 

“What was that good for!”

 

“Wake up, we’ve a fan meet.” I run away, not wanting to get a pillow get thrown in my face.

 

When I’m in Jimins room, I close the door behind me. We can’t afford another member to see me and Jimin kissing.

 

I set myself at the side of his bed, next to him. I caress his face while whispering: “Wake up.”

 

He opens his eyes, after which he closes them again immediately, not liking the light.

 

“Come lay with me.” He whines.

 

“I would want to, but you have to wake up.”

 

“Mmm…” He groans in response.

 

I pull him out of his bed, but still he’s half sleeping. I take the barely filled glass water from his side table and pour it over his face.

 

“JUNGKOOK.” Jimin yells, jumping awake, and runs towards.

 

Luckily I’m fast enough to leave his room. I run into the kitchen and hide behind the counter.

 

“Have you seen Jungkook?” I hear Jimin enter the kitchen and ask Jin, who’s here to.

 

Jin shakes his head, even to he knows well enough where I am.

 

When Jimin walks back to his room, Jin asks. “What did you do now?”

 

“Hehe, I threw water in his face to wake him up.”

 

 


	19. Nineteen

Jimin pov

 

After Jungkook woke me up like an evil maknae, I got ready, and enter the kitchen.

 

“Jimin, how is it possible that you’ve wet hair, I didn’t hear the shower?” Namjoon asks.

 

“Someone.” I give Jungkook an intense glare. “Threw water in my face to wake me up.” Jungkook giggles cutely.

 

After breakfast, we immediately leave for the fan meet. I take a seat next to Taehyung in the car, not wanting to sit next to Jungkook. I want him to know I’m mad even to I’m not really, I just don’t want to get waked up like that again.

 

Nothing unusual really happens at the fan meet. But every time I talk with a member that isn’t Jungkook, I see him being jealous because he isn’t getting my attention.

 

Back at the dorm the ignoring continues.

 

“Jiminie-hyung, do you want to watch a movie with me?”

“No.”

“Jiminie-hyung, do you want to help me with something?”

“I’m busy watching this random show.”

“Jiminie-hyung, I’m bored.”

“Than do something.”

“Do you want to play a game with me.”

“Nope.”

“Jiminie-hyung, can you help me tie my shoelaces?” I burst out laughing.

“You seriously couldn’t find anything else to say?” I say laughing.

“Yay! You’re talking to me.” I look around looking for an excuse.

 

I jump from my seat and run towards Taehyung, to make Jungkook Jealous.

“Hey, Tae.” I start talking with Taehyung, I see Jungkook glaring in the corner of my eye.

 

“Tae-Hyung, can you come here for a sec?” Jungkook suddenly yells. Taehyung does what asked, and goes to Jungkook.

Jungkook whispers something in his ear, after which Taehyung leaves the living room.

 

Jungkook walks towards me with an grin on his face. Without saying anything he lifts me over his shoulder and slaps my butt.

 

He walks up the stairs, towards his room. When he enters, with me still over his shoulder. He throws me on the bed, and lays down next to me. He wraps his arms firmly around me, to keep me down.

 

“If you don’t want to talk to me. You’ll have to stay here with me until you talk to me again.”

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“Like I would mind staying here, not being able to get out.” I say after a while.

 

We stay cuddling for another twenty minutes until Namjoon yells to come down.

 

When we come down, we see our manager waiting for everyone to come sit with him.

 

“Like you know, the tour starts in a moth.” Everyone nobs, it would be weird if we wouldn’t know.

 

“You all have starting today, five days free time, to visit your families. I’ve already set a team on making sure you all have plane or train tickets to your hometown to leave today. So you’ll arrive tonight, and you’ve enough time with your family.”

 

Everyone start cheering out of excitement. Everyone except for Jungkook… His happiness is faked. And I’m the only one who knows about this.

 

After getting our tickets we bow at our manager and leave for out room to pack up.

 

There’s a knock on my door, after which Jungkook enters.

 

“Jiminie, we’ll have to leave soon.” He says with a fake smile.

 

We’re leaving together, because we’re both have to be in Busan. Just like Yoongi and Taehyung are going together to Daegu.

 

“Yeah, I’m ready. Are you okay?” He nobs, but we both know that I know he’s lying. We say our bye’s to everyone, and enter the taxi towards the railway station.

 

“Are you going to tell your parents? About us?” Jungkook asks once in the taxi.

 

“Yes, probably. And, euh, are you going to tell yours?”

 

“I think so. They deserve to know.”

 

“You know you’re always welcome at me anytime in Busan, right?”

 

“Yeah, I know. And I’m very thankful for that.”

 

 


	20. Twenty

Jungkook pov

 

**Flashback (7 years old)**

 

_“Jungkook, Jungkook!” My best friend Mingyu. “Did you hear about Junho and Eunji being boyfriend and girlfriend?”_

 

_“I wish I had a girlfriend.” I say._

 

_“I wish I had a girlfriend to.”_

 

_Suddenly I get an awesome idea. “What if we would be each other’s girlfriends but instead of each other’s girl-friends we would boy-friends, because we aren’t girls.”_

 

_“Would that be possible?”_

 

_“I don’t know let’s ask the teacher.”_

 

_“Teacher, teacher!” Mingyu yells from across the playground to get teachers attention._

 

_“What’s up boys?”_

 

_“Can a boy and another boy be each other’s boyfriends. Instead of girlfriend and boyfriend?” I ask_

 

_“Of course a boy can have a boyfriend just like a boy can have girlfriend, it’s just what you like more.”_

 

_“Wow, cool!” We say at the same time._

 

_“Can we be boyfriends now?” Mingyu asks._

 

_“Yes, of course.” We give each other an awkward hug and start giggling._

 

_“Mom!” I yell exited when I come home._

_“Yes, sweetheart.”_

_“I’m in a relationship!”_

_“That’s great sweetheart, is she someone from your class.”_

_“Nooo, not a girlfriend, silly, a boyfriend.” I whine giggling._

 

_I’ve never seen my mom’s facial expression change that quickly. Her smile changes into a frown, and after that in pure disgust and anger._

 

_“You can’t have a boyfriend! You’re such a worthless son!” She yells in my face. Tears start welling up in my eyes._

 

_“But-“ I try to say whit a shaky voice._

 

_“No buts!” I get a strong slap across my face. “Go to your room! Now!!”_

 

That night I cried myself to sleep that night. And from there on, I cried myself to sleep almost every night.

 

**Flashback (13,5 years old)**

 

_I’m sitting at the dinning table without saying a word._

_I used to try talk to my parents when I was younger. But I gave up rather quickly._

_But I’m already happy I’m sitting at the table. There were periods they wouldn’t let me out of my room except for school._

 

_My girlfriend is coming over in a while. When I met her I learned about being bisexual apparently I’m attracted to both boys and girls. But no one knows about this, people would hate me if they find out._

 

_The doorbell rings. I open the door, give my girlfriend a quick kiss and take her upstairs. Not that we’re going to do anything, just because being around my parents isn’t the most romantic thing on the earth._

 

_When we walk upstairs, in the corner of I see my parents glare at us._

 

_“Jungkook, who’s with you?” I hear my father ask._

 

_Are they serious, ignore me for years, call me awfull names, hurt me. And when I bring a girl home, they care._

 

_A walk back downstairs. “My girlfriend.”_

_“Why didn’t you tell us you have a girlfriend?” Is he serious?_

 

_“If you wouldn’t be ignoring me for the last six years, you would know.”_

 

_“If you think you could yell at your parents without any consequences, you’re wrong!” he yells back._

 

_“Funny how you’re calling yourselves parents! What are you going to do? Hit me!? Yell at me!? Why would I care, I’m already used to this!!”_

 

_“I think it’s better you go home.” My moms suddenly says to my girlfriend who’s standing behind me. And my girlfriend runs out of the house._

 

_“When I saw your girlfriend I thought you finally changed. But you’re still a worthless faggot!”_

 

After that I couldn’t attend PE for the next month. I broke up with my girlfriend when I became trainee, didn’t talk to her since. This why I’m scared to tell my parents about my current relationship.

 

 


	21. Twenty-one

**Jimin pov**

 

“Jungkookie, wake up. We’ve arrived.” I say while softly shaking his shoulder.

 

“Can’t I stay with you?” he whines.

“If you don’t want to go home, you can come with me.” I say while caressing his head.

“I want to, but I still need see my parents.”

“If anything happens, you’ll come to me, right?”

“Yeah.”

 

I’m the only one who knows about Jungkook’s bad relation with his parents. I know this since the first time we could go home. After the first day, he already called me, asking if he could stay with me, until we had to go back to Seoul.

 

That’s when Jungkook told me everything, the next time we could go to Busan, we had a long discussion about him visiting his parents. But I couldn’t convince him about staying away.

 

We part our ways when we both take separate taxis.

 

When I arrive home, Jihyun is already giving me a hug, before I even had the chance to enter the house.

 

At dinner, my thoughts wander off to Jungkook.

 

Is he okay? Did he already tell his parents? When am I going to tell my parents?

 

“I have to tell you something.” Everyone stops their conversation and turn towards me with worried looks.

 

“Is something wrong?”

“No, just something I’ve to tell.” They look at me curiously.

 

“I… I’ve a boyfriend.”

 

“Omg, really. who? Do we know him?!” Jihyun asks/yells.

“Yeah, you know him. Jungkook. Jungkook is my boyfriend.”

 

“Wow, I didn’t see that one coming.” My dad says.

“Seriously dad? Have you never seen Jikook videos on Youtube before?”

“What?” me, and my parents say at the same time.

 

*Ping*

 

Namjoon: Everyone arrived home safely?

Jimin: Yeah

 

Everyone answers. Well, everyone except for Jungkook. Jungkook read the messages but didn’t answer. I know it’s nothing new, but it still makes me very worried.

 

I’m sitting in the living room with my parents and brother, talking about everything happened since the last time I’ve seen them.

 

Suddenly my phone starts ringing. I excuse myself and go to the hall to pick up.

 

 **Jimin:** Hey, how are you?

 **Jungkook:** Bad, because you’re not here

 **Jimin:** oh, poor you

I let out a soft giggle, but still loud enough for him to hear.

 **Jimin:** But I miss you to.

 **Jungkook:** Can I come over, I’m sort of literally thrown out of the house

 **Jimin:** Yeah, you can come

 **Jungkook:** Are your parents okay with that?

 **Jimin:** You’ve been here before

 **Jungkook:** But we weren’t together back then

 **Jimin:** They would be more than happy to see you. Do I have to pick you up?

 **Jungkook:** Nope, I’ve already called a taxi.

 **Jimin:** Okay, see you soon.

 **Jungkook:** Bye.

 

“Jungkook is coming in a while.” 

“Is he coming over, or staying?” my mom asks.

“Staying over.” I say and start to blush.

 

“Ooooh, Jimin-Hyung is totally glowing.” I give Jihyun a playful push from embarrassment.

 

“I trew away the extra air mattress.” My dad says.

“That’s not a problem. They’re together now, they don’t need an air mattress.” My mom answers.

 

“Let’s pretend we did use it when we weren’t together yet.” I say without thinking.

 

The doorbell goes, I jump up and run towards the front door. I open the door and see Jungkook with a wound on across face.

 

When he’s inside, I immediately pull him in a hug. He presses his lips on mine.

 

“I’m so happy I’m here.” He mumbles after.


	22. Twenty-two

**Jungkook pov**

 

I’m standing in front of my house. To scared to knock. On the moment I want to knock the door swings open.

 

“I knew you are a dumb shit, but not even know how to knock, this really proves how worthless you are! I predicted this, you became famous and totally forgot the little of manners you had!”

 

“Hello mother.”

 

“Don’t call your mother! You don’t deserve to call me that! I would already have disowned you, if you wouldn’t make the money for this family!!”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“Stop with saying sorry al the time, it annoying!! You should rather apologize for being born!”

 

“I am sorry.”

 

“Shut up!! I don’t want to hear your annoying voice and dumb words!!”

 

And this is how I get welcomed when I haven’t been home for a year.

 

When I enter the house I my father lets out a sight and turns around. I bow as greeting and run towards my room.

 

“JUNGKOOK FOOD IS READY!!”

 

With the sentence ‘food is ready’ they mean ‘the food we ordered has arrived’;

 

I go down as fast as possible, not wanting to make my parents mad.

 

The whole dinner, no one says anything. I’m trying to find the best moment to tell them about my relationship, but it doesn’t come.

 

“Mother, father, I have something to tell.”

 

“Just keep your fucking mouth shut.” My dad says.

 

“I don’t want to hear it.” My mom says.

 

“But-“

 

“What did I say about keeping your mouth shut. Can’t you listen to your parents for once in you life!” Dad yells.

 

All this things my parents are saying makes me crazy. Without thinking this thru, I yell: “I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!”

 

Their mouths fall open. If looks could kill, I would already be dead.

 

*SLAP*

My left cheek starts to have a burning feeling. My mom hit me.

 

“Out of my house!! NOW!!” My dad yells.

 

“But-“

 

“This is not how I raised you! Fag!” Mom yells.

 

“You’re a disgrace to this family!” Dad yells while pulling me of my chair violently.

 

My head hits the ground. I get a strong kick in my stomach, after which I get pulled on my legs again.

 

“Aaawhhh!” I groan in pain.

 

“People like you don’t deserve anything else than pain!” Mom yells.

 

Dad grabs my wrist, and pulls me towards the front door. The door opens abruptly, I’ve to make a weird manoeuvre for me to not get hit.

 

My dad gives me a hard jolt, making me fall out of the house. My backpack and jacket gets thrown after me.

 

“Don’t you dare coming back!” Is the last things before the door closes. My tears finally have the chance to escape my eyes.

 

I take my phone out to call Jimin.

 

I see Namjoon has send a text to the groupchat, asking everyone if they’ve arrived. But I ignore it, not wanting to lie. In principle I’ve arrived home safely. But it’s never really been safe being there, nor has it ever been a real home.

 

I call a taxi, after which I call Jimin. I’m so happy to have him. I wouldn’t what I would do without him.

 


	23. Twenty-three

** Jimin pov **

 

I’m in Jungkook arms, while talking with my parents. Jungkook yawns, that’s when I say: “We’re going to sleep.”

 

“No air mattress this time?” Jungkook asks when we enter my room.

 

“It’s not that there would be a mattress, anyone would use it.” Jungkook laughs.

 

“Can I borrow a pyjama?”

 

I look for the largest t-shirt and joggings, but when Jungkook wears them, they’re still too small.

 

“I think we have to go shopping tomorrow.” I say while bursting out in laughter.

 

We lay down very close to each other, and fall almost immediately asleep.

 

This reminds me of the last time Jungkook stayed over here. We didn’t fell asleep in each other arms, but we did wake up like that. In my sleep, I would start cuddling him automatically.

 

When I woke up, I would feel amazing. But when Jungkook woke up, he would push me away. I ask myself if he thought I was irritating. But then he wouldn’t have denied when I asked if I should sleep on the air mattress.

 

But now I know he was probably just confused about his feelings and sexuality.

 

*CLICK*

The next morning I wake up by a clicking sound. But the only thing I see is Jihyun running away.

 

The next days go very well. I do fun things with my family and Jungkook. I get oh so happy when I see how well Jungkook can get along with my parents and Jihyun.

 

Th days fly by. Before we even notice, we’re in the taxi on our way to the dorm, already back in Seoul.

 

I lay my head on Jungkooks shoulder.

“I’m so happy I could come to you.” He sighs.

“I’ll miss sleeping with you.” I say.

 

“Isn’t it almost time for us to tell the others?” Jungkook asks.

“Will we tell them tonight?”

“Yeah, is good.”

 

When we arrive at the dorm, we only see Yoongi. Taehyung is probably here to, but in his room.

 

“Hi Yoongi-Hyung.”

“Please, don’t be all cheesy and stuff around me, but hi.” He says.

 

We look down, and see our hands still linked. We quickly let go of each other, and start blushing.

 

Not long after us, the rest of the members come home. Jin starts making dinner.

 

While dinner, me and Jungkook give each other all kind of looks. Trying to communicate when we should tell them.

 

“I have to tell something.” Jungkook suddenly says.

Loudly, making everyone turn their head towards him;

“What is it?” Namjoon says, unsure if he should be worried or not.

 

I start blushing and Jungkook takes a deep breath.

“Me and Jimin are in a relationship.”

 

Everyone’s mouth falls open.

“Are you two really together?” Jin asks, turning to me.

 

“Yeah.” I say.

 

“Omg, omg, Hoseok-Hyung, our ship is coming true!!!” Taehyung yells.

“Finally!”

 

“I’m so happy for you.” Namjoon says.

 

“Oohh, my babies are growing up!” Jin says excited

“Hyunggg!” Me and Jungkook whine at the same time.

 

“As long as I don’t see you kissing each other, it’s okay.” 

“You knew about this?! And you didn’t tell me anything! How dare you?” Taehyung says.

 

“He was spying on us!” I accuse him.

 

“Not true, you just should’ve closed the door, before kissing sleeping Jungkook.”

 

“Aaaahhh!” Hoseok yells.

 

 


	24. Twenty-four

** Jungkook pov **

 

It’s much nicer, now all the members know about our relationship.

 

The carefulness for not being caught is totally gone. Sometimes I think, some of the members (Yoongi) get irritated by us hanging onto each other all the time, and us being lovey dovely all the time. But we all know he’s secretly a softy inside, and he actually doesn’t care if we are affectionate.

 

But once we take a step outside the dorm, every interaction has to be under control, not wanting to get suspicious in front of the media.

 

We do want the word to know about us, but also know how many homophobes exist.

 

This has been the conversation subject from the past days.

 

We already know that we’ll be coming out to the word. But the hardest thing to decide is: when and how.

 

At the moment, I’m lying in Jimins bed, with Jimins head resting on my should, while I’m caressing his hair softly.

 

“Jimin?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I want to tell every person that you’re mine and I’m yours. But I also want to keep this secret, protect you forever from all homophobes and all hate the fans are going to give after finding out about this.”

 

“Baby… The people that hate over our relationship or us being gay, aren’t fans. They’re homophobe idiots.”

 

“What if they’ve been army forever, and are homophobe, and start to hate because of us?”

 

“Then they’ve never been army, we don’t accept homophobes or any kind of discrimination in this fandom.”

 

“And what if they want us out of bts because we’re gay?”

 

“They can keep dreaming forever because that’s never going to happen.”

 

“And what if they’re going to stop support us, bts in general, because of this? Doesn’t that mean, we should keep this a secret?”

 

“Their going to find out anyways. It’s not fair for the real army’s to keep such a big part of our life’s hidden. The real army’s aren’t going to blame our leave us.”

 

“Why are you so smart and comforting.” Jimin lets out a soft giggle, making my heart melt.

 

“But how and when are we going to tell the world?” I ask when Jimin’s done giggling.

 

“I don’t know. Shouldn’t we talk to Sejin-Hyungnim about this? I’m pretty tired.”

 

“Okay, goodnight.” I and give him a soft kiss on his lips, and close my eyes.

 

“I love you so much.” My eyes fly open, by Jimins sudden words. It’s the first time one of us says that.

 

“I love you too.” I say, while pulling Jimin closer, he giggles again softly.

 

“I wanted to say it first.” I say after, playing sad.

 

“To late.” We both laugh softly, after which we fall asleep.

 

The next morning we’ve to wake up early, pretty normal when you have to leave for tour in a few days.

 

After some repatition, when we have lunchbreak. Me and Jungkook decide to go talk with Sejin.

 

After a not so long talk, he recommends to announce it before tour, as fast as possible.

 

During tour, we get a lot of media attention, and one wrong step can give away our whole relationship. And it’s always better to tell people instead of letting them find out themselves.

 

We also decide to make a vlive and after we’ll post it on twitter.

 

After afternoon practises, than is the time…

 

 


	25. Twenty-five

**Jimin** **pov**

 

I’m actually pretty scared for all reactions of our fans. I’m insecure about the same things as Jungkook. I try to stay strong for him. But in the inside I’m silently dying of insecurity.

 

It’s almost time for the vlive, the last dance rehearsals are coming to an end.

 

When all rehearsals are done, and we’re back at the dorm, we both take a quick shower, not wanting to look exhausted in front of the fans.

 

The camera is sett up, we’re both sitting in front of the camera, but we’re still too nervous to start.

 

“It’s going to be okay.” I wisper, while I lay my hand on Jungkook, giving it a soft comforting squeeze. He nobs, and starts the vlive right after I pull my hand away.

 

We start talking about random stuff, waiting a little until enough army’s are watching, before we drop the bomb.

 

“Okay, army, it’s time we tell you something.” Jungkook says after a while. Immediately comments start to predict what’s the news.

 

I look at him, he nobs softely. We’ve agreed to take it slowly. Even though we’re both freaking out at the inside.

 

“We’re in a relationship.” I say.

 

Comments are coming in like a fast train.

 

_\- He said ‘we’ does that mean their in a relationship with eachother_

 

_\- What if they’re together OMG #JIKOOK_

 

_\- Y’all dumb, they’re not gay_

 

_\- They finally found someone. I’m so happy for them._

 

_\- #JIKOOK_

 

_\- OMG they’ve girlfriends_

 

 _\- And those are only a few of the thousands of variants_.

 

“The person I’m in love with is Park Jimin. Maybe you know him, he’s a member of bts, you know, that one group. He’s the cutest, sexiest person alive. And if you think it can’t get better, than you haven’t heard of his personality yet. He’s the most kind hearted person. OMG, he’s just amazing.” Jungkook says, my heart melts.

 

“Aaah, you want to kill me with you’re sweet words right.” I lay dramatically a hand on my heart.

 

“Okay, since Jungkook got to tell you about his love. I’ll tell you a little about mine. He’s oh so hot. Whenever he laughs or smiles, I melt from all cuteness. Every time we touch, I don’t want to let go of his warmth, ever. Every kiss, I forget all insecurities, and worries. And his voice is prettier than sunset. His name is Jeon Jungkook. If you don’t know him, google him, you’ll see how lucky I am.” I say.

 

_\- OMG #JIKOOKISREAL_

 

_\- Fake_

 

_\- Hahaha, this is fake, no one in bts is gay_

 

_\- Respect, #JIKOOK real army’s will support you through thick and thin_

 

_\- Why did I ever appreciate this people?_

 

_\- Those who hate on #JIKOOK just leave this world already, before I make you_

 

_\- #JIKOOKISREAK_

 

_\- They’re so happy, this makes me happy_

 

_\- YES, my ship is sailing #JIKOOKISREAL_

 

_\- OMG, this is cuteee_

 

_\- Aaaah, this is awesome, aaaah #JIKOOk_

 

The comments are mostly nice ones. There are some negative comments, but, but before the negative thoughts can even find there way to our heads, the nice comments take over.

 

“OMG, you’re all so sweet!!” I say.

 

“And everyone, still thinking this is fake, watch this.” Before I even have the chance to react, Jungkook leans forward, and presses his lips on mine.

 

My eyes open wide, but close immediately, moving my lips against his, still shocked, that he did this live.

 

The kiss ends only a few seconds later. We say our goodbyes to the army’s still watching, and end the vlive.

 

I take my phone out. We take a picture kissing, and one normal, but the normal doesn’t turn out normal, because at the moment I click, Jungkook presses a kiss on my check.

 

We tweet both pictures, with as caption: ‘Yes this is real #JIKOOK’

 

Not even an hour later we are trending worldwide with #JIKOOK at 1 and #JIKOOKISREAL at 2.

 

“I hoped this would end well, but this is even better than I dare to think.” Jungkook says.

 

“I love you so much.” I say

 

“I love you to.”

 

⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅ The end ⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙


End file.
